rockfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Doors
thumb|300px|The Doors – Band The Doors aus Los Angeles, Kalifornien, USA, wurde 1965 gegründet. Sie haben hauptsächlich Psychedelic Rock gespielt, gingen dann aber auch richtung Blues Rock. The Doors waren eine der Top-Hippie-Bands, gegen den Vietnam-Krieg und für psychedelische Dr.oghen. 1971 starb Sänger Jim Morrison und die Band hat sich dann 1973 aufgelöst. : → Siehe auch The Who, Jimi Hendrix, Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin Musik-Clips von The Doors Von The Doors gibt es sogar schon Video-Clips, außerdem ... *'The Crystal Ship' – (video, 2:41 min) - vom 1. Album *'Strange Days' – (video, 3:11 min) - vom 2. Album *'Riders on the Storm' – (fan-video?, 7:04 min) *'The End' – (audio, 11:47 min) - sehr psychedelisch, kommt auch in Apocalypse Now vor *'The Best of The Doors' – (audio, 1:16 h) *'Apocalypse Now intro – The End' – (video, 3:48 min) Geschichte von The Doors The Doors wurden im Sommer 1965 in Venice Beach von Jim Morrison (Gesang, 1943 – † 1971) und Ray Manzanek (Keyboard, 1939 – † 2013) gegründet. ... Apocalypse Now ist der wichtigste Vietnam-Anti-Kriegsfilm. Die Musik ... ist ein wichtiger Teil des Films und der psychedelischen, fast apokalyptischen Stimmung gegen Ende ... Am 03. Juli 1971 starb Jim Morrison im Apartement seiner Freundin in Paris. Es gab keine Autopsie, also hatte es mit Dr.oghen zu tun, sein Herz setzte offenbar aus. Sie starb am 25, Oktober 1974 in Los Angeles an einer Her.oin-Überdosis. Die vier Eltern stritten sich bis 1979 um Morrisons Erbe. Der The Doors-Film von 1991 von Oliver Stone ... Die Alben von The Doors The Doors haben zwischen 1967 und 1972 acht Alben veröffentlicht, die letzten beiden weniger erfolgreich ohne Jim Morrison. *1967 – The Doors – 1. Album (Januar) *1967 – Strange Days – 2. Album (September) *1968 – Waiting for the Sun – 3. Album - soft und erfolgreich *1969 – The Soft Parade (WP) – 4. Album - gilt als schwach *1970 – Morrison Hotel – 5. Album *1971 – L. A. Woman – 6. Album (April) *1971 – Other Voices (WP) – 7. Album (Oktober) - ohne Jim Morrison *1972 – Full Circle (WP) – 8. Album - ohne Jim Morrison 1. Album – The Doors thumb|200px|1. Album – The Doors Das Debütalbum The Doors (WP) wurde im August 1966 innerhalb einer Woche aufgenommen und kam im Januar 1967 heraus. *Psychedelic Rock – 11 Tracks, 43:05 min – 04. Januar 1967 bei Elektra Records Auf The Doors befinden sich Light My Fire und The End ... ;Seite A : 01 – Break on Through (To the Other Side) – 2:25 – 02 – Soul Kitchen – 3:30 – 03 – The Crystal Ship – 2:30 – 04 – Twentieth Century Fox – 2:30 – 05 – Alabama Song (Whisky Bar) – 3:15 – (Brecht, Weill) 06 – Light My Fire – 7:07 – ;Seite B : 07 – Back Door Man – 3:30 – (Dixon) 08 – I Looked at You – 2:18 – 09 – End of the Night – 2:49 – 10 – Take It as It Comes – 2:13 – 11 – The End – 11:44 – 2. Album – Strange Days thumb|200px|The Doors – Strange DaysDas zweite Doors-Album Strange Days (WP) wurde im Mai und August 1967 aufgenommen und kam im September heraus. *Psychedelic Rock – 10 / 12 Tracks, 35:25 / ... min – 25. September 1967 bei Elektra Records Die Songs von Strange Days wurden schon 1965 und 1966 komponiert. ;Seite A : 01 – Strange Days – 3:11 – 02 – You’re Lost Little Girl – 3:03 – 03 – Love Me Two Times – 3:18 – 04 – Unhappy Girl – 2:02 – 05 – Horse Latitudes – 1:37 – 06 – Moonlight Drive – 3:05 – ;Seite B : 07 – People Are Strange – 2:13 – ziemlich bekannt 08 – My Eyes Have Seen You – 2:32 – 09 – I Can’t See Your Face in My Mind – 3:26 – 10 – When the Music’s Over – 10:58 – Bonustracks der 40th Anniversary Edition : 11 – People Are Strange (False Starts & Studio Dialogue) – 1:57 – 12 – Love Me Two Times (Take 3) – 3:19 – 3. Album – Waiting for the Sun Das dritte Doors-Album Waiting for the Sun (WP) wurde 1968 aufgenommen und kam im Juli heraus. *Psychedelic Rock – 11 / 16 Tracks, 32:59 / ... min – 11. Juli 1968 bei Elektra Records Waiting for the Sun wurde Nr. 1 in den USA und kam erstmals auch in England an. Es war softer und enthielt Balladen. 5. Album – Morrison Hotel Das fünfte Doors-Album Morrison Hotel (WP) wurde zwischen November 1969 und Januar 1970 aufgenommen und kam im Februar 1970 heraus. *Psychedelic Rock – 11 / 21 Tracks, 37:05 / ... min – 00. Februar 1970 bei Elektra Records Morrison Hotel wurde 6. Album – L. A. Woman Das dritte Doors-Album L. A. Woman (WP) wurde zwischen November 1970 und Januar 1971 aufgenommen und kam im Juli heraus. *Psychedelic Rock – 10 / 12 Tracks, 48:24 min – 19. April / 11. Juli 1971 bei Elektra Records L. A. Woman wurde erstmals? nicht von Paul A. Rothchild produziert. Danach ging Jim nach Paris und starb darauf. Weblinks *Homepage – (englisch) - The Doors-Merch-Seite *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Fan-Seite – (deutsch) - cool ! *'AZ Lyrics' – alle Texte von The Doors *Lyrics Wiki – alle Texte von The Doors *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik anhören *Discogs – zu den Alben *Setlist.fm – Setlists von Konzerten (zuletzt am 26.09.2000 in Los Angeles) Kategorie:Psychedelic Kategorie:Blues Kategorie:USA